


La Fiesta

by yvarlcris



Series: Pequeños Descubrimientos [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día algo especial</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Fiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

: LA FIESTA

-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?

-Es que quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Danny luchó, sin éxito, contra la sonrisa afectuosa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Steve, en tu casa hay una playa… ¡van a estar encantadas! Además, lo más probable es que acaben arrastrándote al agua y, aunque distes mucho de ser cualquiera de los Jonas Brothers, o quienquiera que sea el ídolo masculino de la juventud de ahora, seguro que les encanta admirarte… Por cierto, recuérdame que no te deje descamisarte delante de mi hija cuando ésta cumple los 13 años… sólo me faltaba tenerla suspirando por un ninja loco, y ver tu nombre escrito en el interior de los corazones que poblarán sus libretas del colegio.

El marine le miró con esa sonrisa especial suya. Danny intentó no dejarse afectar por ella, la verdad era que aquella expresión del SEAL le solía hacer cosas a su estómago… cosas que no sentía desde que Rachel había estrellado su coche contra el de él. Intentó evadirse concentrándose en la revista que estaba sobre la mesa, un catálogo de una juguetería en la que el moreno buscaba el regalo adecuado.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Has visto esto?- dijo- _“Muñecas Monster High”_

Steve le miró divertido desde el fregadero, donde lavaba los platos de la cena del día anterior.

-Con nombres tan elocuentes como: _“Frankie Stein”_ o _“Cleo de Nile, la hija de la momia”_ \- leyó el detective sin poder ocultar su asombro-. No irás a regalarle a mi hija algo de esto, ¿no? ¡Oh, fíjate! _“Draculaura se ha enamorado de Clawd Wolf”_ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Romeo y Julieta en la tienda de los Horrores?

Steve emitió una risa suave. Secándose las manos, se colocó detrás de su amigo, leyendo con él.

Como siempre en estos casos, estaban muy juntos. Sin ser muy consciente, Danny se echó hacia atrás, su espalda apoyada en el cuerpo del SEAL, que si se dio cuenta de su excesiva proximidad, no dijo nada al respecto.

-No tienes que comprarle nada, Steve. Le estás organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños a mi hija en tu casa… no tienes que hacer nada más.

-Quiero hacerlo, Danny- El Capitán bajó la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la de su compañero-. Grace es importante para mí.

Había mucho más implícito en aquellas palabras, algo que hizo que el detective se quedase sin aliento.

El teléfono del rubio sonó, Rachel quería concretar los detalles del cumpleaños de la niña.

 

                                            *******************

Steve bajó a la cocina después  de su ducha post-carrera matinal. Allí se encontró con un Danny metido de lleno en la elaboración de una tarta de cumpleaños.

-Mmmmmm…. Huele bien.

-Espera a probarlo, _babe._ \- le dijo el detective chupando un poco de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

El Marine revolvió en las bolsas que había sobre la encimera.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Una de las amiguitas de Grace es celíaca, así que he comprado unas cuántas cosas para ella.

-¿Y la tarta?

-Nada de gluten ni de cosas que le vayan a sentar mal… y he sustituido la harina de trigo.

Y, mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa, el SEAL se dio cuenta de que nada de aquello le sorprendía lo más mínimo. Así era el rubio, siempre pendiente de todo y de todos.

Con la excusa de ojear el periódico, el moreno se quedó allí, en la silla de la cocina. No lo admitiría nunca, pero había descubierto que observar a su amigo cocinar se había convertido en una actividad altamente relajante para él.

Además, era muy divertido ver al detective subirse a una silla cada vez que tenía que coger algo de los estantes más altos.

-Mcgarrett… no te rías.

Steve puso su mejor cara de inocencia. Danny seguía encaramado a un taburete, revolviendo en el armario.

-¿Perdón?

-Puedo sentir tu sonrisita desde aquí.

-¿Quieres que te alcance algo?

El rubio bufó.

 

                                            *********************

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Danny estaba de pie junto a su amigo, sin apenas espacio personal entre ellos, como de costumbre.

-Por supuesto.

-Créeme, en el ejército no te han preparado para llenar tu casa de prepúberes…

-Es la Marina, Danny… y no creo que sea tan malo.

-Lo que tú digas- contestó el rubio balanceándose con las manos en los bolsillos- Tú eres el SEAL…

                                            **********************

Durante aquella tarde, la casa de los Mcgarrett estuvo llena de vida y de risas, algo que hacía tiempo que no ocurría. Danny se dio cuenta de que aquella fiesta era tan importante para Grace como para el moreno, quien durante unas horas parecía libre de cargas y de fantasmas.

En ese momento estaba sentado en el porche, algo cansado tras intentar mantener el ritmo de las invitadas. Danny estaba preparando la mesa y le había dejado vigilando que ninguna se ahogase.

Enua, una preciosa niña morena de grandes ojos negros, se sentó en la otra silla.

-Siempre pensé que Grace tenía suerte de tener un papá millonario- dijo llamando la atención de SEAL-. Pero ella siempre decía que su “Danno” era especial. Mamá dice que es porque es su papá de verdad y porque vino desde muy lejos para estar con ella.

Steve asintió.

-Es cierto, Danny quiere muchísimo a Grace.

-Y está contigo, y tú ¡tienes una casa en la playa! Grace tiene suerte porque tiene tres papás que la quieren mucho- dijo la niña completamente seria. Antes de que Steve pudiese corregir a la pequeña, ésta se levantó y volvió a reunirse con sus amigas en el agua.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?

Danny, que había salido para avisar de que era la hora de la tarta, inclinó la cabeza para estudiar la expresión del SEAL.

-Nada… nunca dejarán de sorprenderme los niños.

-Ni a mí- suspiró el rubio-… ¿Te puedes creer que Grace haya invitado a Tommy? Espero no tener que preocuparme por él cuando mi pequeña sea más mayor…


End file.
